


The Losers Club

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: We'll Be The Ones (They Hate) [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: The Losers Club meets after every TakeOver. Come if you lose. Come if you win.In which Peyton gains friends, self-confidence, and maybe a life.





	The Losers Club

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!!!! 
> 
> Nah, just kidding. I return safely from the land of (shudders) tech week. I know I've been gone for a very, very long time-I've been working on several longer pieces, like a Hall of Fame sketch with a crap ton of relationships and then a longer TJ Perkins/Alexa Bliss sketch. Which one would make you happier? Tell me in the wonderful, magical comments!

Peyton stalked down the hallway. She ground a heel into the tile floor. 

Lost. She had lost. Again! How? Did Asuka have some sort of stranglehold on the damn title? She was probably holding it at gunpoint somewhere. In an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't like Asuka had any friends, after all-not at all like Peyton and Billie. She was a loser! Asuka was a loser! She would never be an icon. You can't be an icon if you don't have friends. Of course, Peyton had lost-damn it, she had lost! She was the loser, not Asuka! 

Peyton swiped at her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Asuka didn't deserve that. Neither did Nikki. God, what a nut job! How had she even gotten signed? She would never be an icon either. Unless she actually washed her hair. And even then she would be creepy. Maybe Billie deserved the crying or maybe she didn't. Peyton didn't even know where she was. Then again, Billie had mentioned Killian something or other and going on a date. Maybe that was it. Whatever. 

Footsteps disturbed her from her thoughts. Peyton drew herself up to her full height but sagged down to slouch a little bit in her heels. It felt good. The steps moved towards her. There wasn't any time to hide. 

"Hey, Peyt," Tye Dillinger greeted cheerfully. He had a grape juice pouch in his hand. "What are you still doing here? It's late."

Peyton stiffened. "Just waiting for Billie," she said coolly. 

"You'll be waiting till tomorrow then," he laughed. "She went with Killian to some alley party a few hours ago. She looked so happy I almost didn't recognize her." 

No Billie. Well then. 

"Do you need a ride?," Tye asked earnestly. "Or are you okay?" 

Peyton forced the tears and feelings back where they belonged. "I'm fine, thank you," she responded. "Why are you still here? It isn't that late." 

Tye gave her a look. "Losers Club," he answered. "Duh." 

Peyton's confusion must have shown on her face, because Tye's went completely slack in shock. "Wait. You don't know about Losers Club?" 

"I thought the number one rule was that you never talk about the club." 

He laughed. "God, you're funny. I never knew that. Anyway, you should come with me." 

"Where?" 

"Just come on," Tye bubbled earnestly. "Everyone who lost is invited. That includes you."

"I'm sorry, I've already got plans-" 

"Yeah, no you don't. I'm not letting you sit alone in your hotel room. Come on. It'll be fun. You'll like it. There's CapriSuns and I think muffins. Really good muffins." 

"No." 

"Too bad." 

The next thing Peyton knew, she was being dragged down the hallway by a very excited self-proclaimed "Perfect Ten", who had her elbow firmly in his grasp. 

There were worse things in life. 

"Is Nikki coming?," she managed to gasp out. 

Tye scowled. "No way. A, I'm fairly sure she doesn't even want to, B, she's literally crazy, C, nobody associating with Eric is getting within six feet of me tonight. Let's go." Peyton stumbled a bit. She shivered as they passed underneath an air vent. 

As they entered a maintenance hallway, Peyton caught sight of Asuka slightly. She held close to Tye as they approached an unmarked door. She cast her gaze down a bit. A small piece of white paper, labeled "LC" had been taped to the floor. 

Tye knocked quietly. 

"Password?," an accented voice said softly. 

Tye nudged Peyton. "Say 'Nakamura is the best'." 

"Why?"

"Just say it," Tye groaned. 

Peyton sighed. "Nakamura is the best," she muttered.

"Louder." 

"Nakamura is the best."

"Clearer." 

"Nakamura is the best!" 

"Mark," Tye replied, winking at her. The lock clicked on the door. Tye pulled it open smoothly and in one continuous motion, stepped inside, taking her with him, and shutting the door again. 

It was shockingly loud for the number of people inside. Peyton jarred for a moment, unsteady, until Tye managed to place a hand on her shoulder. Then she was all right. 

Gargano and Ciampa are tugging Nakamura down to where they're sitting, scolding him for getting up to see who was there, gingerly making sure his knee doesn't bend too much. Almas is speaking passionately to the group. None of them are listening to him. Oney Lorcan is there for some reason, but he smiles weakly but with happiness when she waves slightly. 

The room was small, and lit only by three strings of what appeared to be Target "fairy lights". The groups were seated on the floor, a pack of juice pouches identical to the one Tye was holding. Everyone was barefoot and in large sweatshirts. She swore Johnny's belonged to Tommoso. This seemed like somewhere Peyton didn't belong. 

The arguing continued. Tye rolled his eyes. He sat down and instantly jumped into the argument to the left. 

Peyton stood there. 

Almas turned to her. "He's wrong! Tell him that he is wrong!" 

"Uh, wrong about what?," she asked warily. 

"Everything! Lorcan, you are an idiot! There's no way Savage could win against Guerrero!" 

"He thinks Savage would win?" 

"Yes. It's stupid and pissing me off to no end." 

Peyton smirked. "You're both wrong. Hogan would kick them out of the building before either one could get any moves in at all." 

"I can see you getting ready to bicker," Tye cut in. "Don't. We still need to start." 

"We haven't even started yet and chaos abounds," Gargano quoted. 

Ciampa smacked him in the back of the head. "Why do you always sound like you swallowed a dictionary? Nak, would you like to do the honors?" 

The former champion got up (with some difficulty) and accepted the rock Tye was currently holding. 

"Let the next meeting of the losers begin!," he intoned, and whacked the rock on the carpeted ground. There was general clapping and cheering. 

"Oh, by the way," Tye added as a small circle formed in the room. "I brought a new member." 

All eyes shifted to Peyton. "Hello," she said nervously. 

"You look uncomfortable," Gargano noted. "You could take your hair down." 

Peyton fingered her high ponytail. She and Billie were supposed to be matching. "No, I can't. We're icons, we-"

"You know, I think I have an extra hoodie in my bag," Tye offered. He dug around for a second and emerged with a hideous camouflage zip-up thing. It would hang off of her like a paper sack. She couldn't. No way. 

She sat uncomfortable on the ground in her high-heeled boots and "Icons" shirt and leather pants as muffins were passed around. Tye offered her a juice box. She took it, but didn't touch it. You don't get anywhere if you show weakness, her old trainer chanted in her head. You don't get anywhere....

But Billie was out. With a Sanity member. Wearing weird eye makeup and sitting among trash in high-tops. And Bayley had been champion, and she was all about having fun and being vulnerable. And Charlotte had cried at her dad's retirement. 

The muffins did look good. 

"Are you all right?," Tye murmured. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You don't need to have the mask on," he whispered. "You're with me." 

Nobody said anything when Peyton took off her boots. Or undid her ponytail. Or put on the hoodie and happily accepted a pair of Tye's socks. 

Nobody said anything when Peyton took a muffin or reached for a second juice box. Or when she ended up on Tye's lap, laughing like she didn't care. Because, for once in her life, she didn't. 

She parts from the club with Tye's number and an invitation for Starbucks with Nakamura after the next taping. 

Let Asuka have her fun. Peyton was busy with the club and seeing where things went with Tye and squealing about Billie's new boyfriend. 

And it was okay. Feeling good was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I'm asking for. You know it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos, everyone. ❤️  
> Y'all are wonderful. Have an awesome day!


End file.
